


Thank you so much!

by lynnkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Tsukishima was walking down the street to the cafe he worked at when he passes the animal shelter he passes by every morning. Today there is several employees standing in front of the store handing out fliers for their fundraiser. Tsukishima continues walking before a young man stops him.

"Please attend our fundraiser this weekend-" The man with freckles starts to say, being cut off by Tsukishima.

"No thank you." He says, trying to push past the man. Despite the mans slender frame, he keeps Tsukishima from pushing through.

"Consider attending. There will be many fun events and-" Tsukishima cuts him off again.

"I really am not interested." Tsukishima insists, trying to push past so he won't be late.

"You can save hundreds of animals just by stopping by and donating a couple of dollars!" The young man says, putting the flier into his hands.

"Fine, I will stop by! Now please let me through!" Tsukishima says loudly. The man immediately steps away.

"Thank you so much! We appreciate it so much and can't wait to see you there!"

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
